


Making the Natives Restless

by Casey_K



Series: The Interrogation Room [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dominant Steve, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Kink, Office Sex, Role-Playing Game, Soppy Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny slips up during interrogation room role-play and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Natives Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the boys  
> Not Beta'd
> 
> Another little ditty from the interrogation room. I thought I'd bundle them as a series even though they are all one-shots unrelated in time or divergence from Canon.

“Daniel.”

“Yes, Steven.”

“You are staring at my ass again. What have I told you about staring at my ass while I’m interrogating a suspect?”

“What can I say? It is a mighty fine ass and I am guilty as charged.” Danny looked at the suspect, who was wide-eyed and slightly confused. “See how good he is at getting confessions out of people? I’d give up now if I were you.”

“What kind of game are you playing?” the suspect spluttered. “You expect me to believe you two are what, a couple?”

“Oh, we are,” Danny said, slipping in next to Steve and stroking a hand over Steve’s shoulder. “Nothing serious you understand, just releasing tension after work. But it’s hot, and you have to admit he has a great ass.”

Steve shook Danny’s hand off his shoulder and swung round to face him. “What do you mean, it’s nothing serious?”

Danny took a step back. Steve’s glare was just a little too far the wrong side of crazy. “I uh, well…” The room was too hot and Danny couldn’t find his next breath. 

Steve matched Danny step for step until Danny thumped against the wall. “I’m still waiting,” he growled.

The rumble hit Danny straight in the gut and made him want to shrink away into a crack in the wall but instead, he straightened himself out and puffed out his chest. “So is your suspect.”

“You started this.” Steve muscled him into the wall again. “Unless you want me to pummel this guy into the concrete you’d better start explaining why I’m all of a sudden not good enough for anything more than relieving tension.”

Danny couldn’t help himself, he grabbed Steve around the neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Steve pressed the air out of him before he pulled away, grabbed Danny’s hip and flipped him around to face the wall. Danny managed to put his hands up before Steve slammed him into it. “Say it,” Steve said, leaning into Danny, whispering dark and dirty in his ear.

“I don’t think this is appropriate given the circumstances, Steven.” Danny had to force the words past the constriction in his chest caused by Steve’s weight against him.

“Say it, or I’ll bare your ass and fuck it out of you.”

Danny shuddered. Not what he’d expected but so damn hot. His traitor cock perked up and the wall seemed ten times closer. Steve’s breath on his neck was doing strange things to his thought process. “I’m yours,” he whispered. 

“Say it louder, for our friend to hear.”

Danny cleared his throat. Tried to pull himself together. “I’m yours, Steven.”

“And it’s serious. Me and you.”

“Yes. Very.” The rumble of Steve’s voice made Danny’s knees weak. It was true he could barely breath but he was grateful for the support of the wall, it was the only thing keeping him upright. That, and Steve’s hard weight against his back.

“If I find out you’ve let anyone else touch you, Danno…”

“Never, Steve, I promise,” Danny said a little too quickly to be cool. “Just you. It’s only ever been you.”

Steve stepped back and Danny grunted from the release of the weight against him. “That’s more like it.” Steve turned back to the suspect. “Now, where were we?”

Danny shook himself out and took a glance at the suspect. Shell-shocked was the best term for his expression. Danny chuckled and Steve rounded on him and charged forward. “Get back against the wall. Did I say you could move, Danno?” 

Danny wilted. “Sorry. I didn’t realise you wanted me to hold my position.” Danny turned back to the wall and placed his hands against it, spread his feet to shoulder width and placed his forehead against the wall. Standard position. He was used to it.

“Better.” Steve pulled away again and Danny listened as he approached the suspect again. “Okay, you were telling me about Henderson.”

“I uh…” 

“Yes. You. Were.” Steve punctuated the sentence in such a way Danny knew he was up in the guy’s face. The guy cracked, and the information tumbled out. _Halle-fucking-luyah._ Once he was done, Danny relaxed his position and joined Steve near the door. “Great job, Danno.” Steve grinned and offered a high-five that Danny accepted. His legs were still shaky, his cock at half-mast, but it was indeed a job well done. 

“You are an animal, McGarrett.” Danny grinned. “You scared our little friend there something rotten.” _And me to boot._ He was just that good. 

Steve moved in close and wrapped a hand around Danny’s waist. “But did I get you going, Danny?”

“Oh, you did. Almost left a puddle on the floor.” Danny kissed the end of Steve’s nose. “You are a magnificent animal.”

“Mmm, I’m your animal.”

“You are indeed.” Danny hooked his fingers into the waist of Steve’s cargo’s and smiled as Steve’s breath hitched. There was no way Danny would be able to get any work done without getting off first and seeing it was the boss’s fault and all. “What say you to a little round of something hot and spicy upstairs?”

“You read my mind.”

Danny leaned in and whispered directly into Steve’s ear. “You can make me do naughty things for being such a bad boy.”

Steve shuddered against him. “Now you’re teasing.” Yes, Danny was definitely teasing, and after Steve’s little show, he was going to be teasing him a whole lot more. 

 

000

 

In the quiet space of Steve’s office, with the blinds closed, and the door locked, they eased each other’s tensions. After cleaning up and putting themselves in order Steve pulled Danny onto the couch with him for some much needed post-coital cuddling. “I hate when you say it,” Steve said, nuzzling into Danny’s shoulder. 

“What?”

“That we’re not serious.”

“You know it’s only role-play, Steven.” Danny tried to meet Steve’s eyes but Steve buried deeper against him.

“It still hurts.”

“Then I won’t do it anymore.” Danny kissed Steve’s hair, and stroked his thigh in what he hoped was a soothing way. “We’ll find a new way to rattle the sensitive natives of their information. And if it will make you feel better, I did mean the other part…It’s only ever been you, you know that, right?”

“You’ve been with other guys, Danny. Don’t patronise me.” 

“Not like this. Not all the way. I fooled around a little but you popped my cherry, Steve, and I have every intention of remaining yours alone.”

Steve uncurled himself and smiled. “You have no idea what it does to me to hear you say that.”

Actually, Danny had a pretty good idea, and he was all for keeping his advantage. “And what about you?” He snuggled in tighter under Steve’s shoulder. “I know I wasn’t your first but you’re happy just being for me now, right?”

Steve smiled and Danny took an involuntary breath. Steve had no idea the affect he had on Danny’s heart with just that simple smile. “Always, Danno.” He placed a chaste kiss on Danny’s cheek. “Just me and you.”


End file.
